


protectors

by torches



Category: Chouseishin Gransazer | Super Star God Gransazer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torches/pseuds/torches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's glad she was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	protectors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dorkishavenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkishavenger/gifts).



Mika would have done anything to keep Ken out of the war. She didn't tell him about Sazer Mithras for the longest time - and it wasn't like she had reason not to (though cynical paranoia told her otherwise). She just ... worried. Ken was - he was _innocent_.

It's not like he had "special destiny" written on his forehead - like Tenma pretty obviously did in retrospect, even if it was the kind of sign that read "I'm too stupid not to have one" - and it was easy to think Ken was _safe_.

Strangely? She's glad she was wrong.


End file.
